moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayshal Jadefeather
"They say my sins are too great, that in my death, I may never join with the goddess in the stars above. It is amusing to me, that I do not care." --Rayshal Jadefeather "What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil? In my case....I choose to commit evil, to destroy a greater evil." --Rayshal Jadefeather to a warden during incarceration in the Darnassus barrows Background: Before the sundering she was a handmaiden/servent to a very powerful and prestigious highborn family. Occasionally Ray would sneak arcane scrolls out of her masters study to practice a few incantations in secret, she was always drawn to the enrapturing allure of manipulating the arcane. During the queens maddness, when the legion was unleashed, the demons slaughtered everyone both highborne and Kaldorei rebel alike. The noble family Ray served, fled their estate from the demons, leaving their servants as fodder to keep the hellspawn distracted enough while they made their escape. The demons spared no one, burning the estate to the ground after murdering everyone in it. Ray got a front row seat to the legions terrible might, watching her mate and toddler get ripped out of her arms and torn into pieces right in front of her eyes. Ray's life was only spared by the intervention of a single Kaldorei male, a lone wolf by the name Theridon Greywolf that somehow figured out how to wield the legions terrible might against them. He slaughtered the demons as if they were nothing, something the rebels and the queens most elite guard struggled to do. After the lone wolf left a path of carnage in his wake, Rayshal had nothing left but to follow behind him. Over time as Grey wolf slaughtered more of the demons, he gained more followers and formed a pack with Ray as one of the few females. His followers huddled behind Grey wolf for survival, to them he was but the only few Kaldorei that could actually kill the demon spawn, and he made it look -easy-. After a century of wondering a broken and shattered world, Greywolf mysteriously vanished, leaving his pack to fend for themselves, he left behind a single grimoire, detailing his knowledge of Illidan Stormrages teachings. The pack, out of fear and desperation to find a new alpha for survival, underwent the rituals, they suffered heavy casualties and madness, only a few survived and Rayshal's bitter hatred and malice for the legion staved off their full corruption. As Ray continued to hunt the hellspawn and absorb their essence, she began to really enjoy it and drank in the demons fear. it became a sick and twisted addiction to her. When Illidan Stormrage was released from his prison, Rayshal flocked to him, having only heard his name whispered in legend. She pledged fealty to his service to train his new initiates in exchange for an increase in power to learn the mastery of metamorphosis. After his defeat, Ray fled the black temple and wondered the forests of Ashenvale and Felwood, looking for demonic prey to feed her addiction to their magic. Personality: Ray as a Demon Hunter, and an individual character, could not possibly care less what society thinks of her. She's there to hunt and destroy the legion and find ways to sate her thirst for power, grow in strength so she can prey upon greater demons. The cycle will repeat itself until she either goes too far to the point where she needs to be put down or she falls in battle against the hell spawn Rayshal as a character is extremely dangerous, she has a living doomguard soul caged inside her that she wrestles for control of every waking moment. This makes her violent and unpredictable, her view of the world and her decisions is calculated and cold. To her, her life doesn't matter, and in her madness, neither does anyone else's. Sacrificing an innocent or burning down an entire village in exchange for banishing a very powerful demon into the nether is a pretty good deal to her. She is an outcast and a hermit, she does not seek anyone's approval to what she is or what her methods for destroying the legion are. All she cares about is what is useful and effective to her hunts and what is not. If you're useful or she feels she can use you to gain greater power, she will tolerate you, if you're not useful, then it's best to just stay out of her way and let her hunt and kill demons....from a very, VERY safe distance. Illidari affiliation and tutelage: "I do not recruit lesser predators, I will only train equals" Rayshal where applicable, is known to be an extreme draconian instructor during her time in spent in Karabore. Having a hand in instructing a class of thirty Sindorei initiates placed under her care. the majority of her students did not pass their preliminary physical training, having all failed her forced live weapon drills and death matches while blindfolded. The losers of the death matches were given a merciful and quick end by their tyrant overseer Rayshal. After the blood bath, two Sindorei remained, they were challenged by Rayshal to one final deathmatch, against herself. The final duo did not last long and were quickly executed by her, finding the remaining two to be "Wanting." It is unclear if Rayshal executed all of her students for their displays of weakness or that she found their affinity for magic and potential to be greater then hers, viewing them as future competition to be disposed of to remain in the favor of Shan'do Stormrage. Author of the Dark Path Rayshal is an author of one of several extremely rare grimoire, detailing the dark path and her knowledge of Illidan Stomrages teachings. The tome was meant to be found after her death to pass down the dark teachings to those who wish to follow the path. In the summer of 9,674 PS (post sundering), her cave, that she currently used as a place to tend to her wounds and mortal desires of food and sleep, was raided by a band of roving centaur while she was preoccupied in a hunt. The grimoire is now lost, and can be picked up by any random adventurer or found within the possession of a rare book collector. Category:Characters Category:Illidari Category:Night Elf Category:Demon Hunters Category:The Dark Embrace